


【虫铁】Everything you're is everything I love

by IceMoonCake



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Spider Man：Homecoming
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake





	【虫铁】Everything you're is everything I love

追光者虫x(伪)圣诞老人铁

不完全使用MCU时间线，私设注意

小甜饼一发完，ooc预警

 

 

1.Peter Praker每年最期待的日子，是圣诞节。

这使得May总是笑话他，都已经是大男孩了，还对圣诞老人的光临抱有幻想。

“圣诞老人会来的。”他这样说。

Peter曾经见过圣诞老人的，在他五岁那年的圣诞夜。

那是一个晴朗的夜晚，他坐在楼顶上对着天空出神，无意中看到一个金红色的身影，从Ned家的烟囱爬出来。

在圣诞夜中爬烟囱的，一定是圣诞老人！

Ned是他班上的同学，于是第二天他去问Ned，昨晚到底发生了什么。

“Oh……有一个穿红色战甲的家伙，掉进了我家的烟囱，然后他说他是圣诞老人——拜托！圣诞老人怎么会没戴圣诞帽！而且还穿着战甲。”

“天哪！这太酷了！”

“不不不，”Ned嚼着饼干说，并从裤袋里掏出一只手表，“他给我的圣诞礼物居然是女式的儿童表！”

“不是圣诞老人的话，怎么会送你礼物呢？”Peter的眼睛亮晶晶的，“可是……为什么他不来我家呢？”他的眼神马上又变得落寞起来。

“Bro，你家……是不是没有烟囱？”Ned提出了一个听起来很真实的理由，“圣诞老人进不来。”

 

Peter当晚就因为一直说着想要在家里装烟囱而挨了May一顿巴掌炒屁股肉。

 

2\. Peter觉得，圣诞老人如果真的想要来，是一定会想尽办法进来的。从窗子爬，从大门进，或者变魔法穿墙都是可以的，只能从烟囱进来的圣诞老人，搞不好只是实习圣诞老人。在他询问过身边所有人之后得出了这样一个事实：那天晚上，除了Ned，似乎没有任何人收到过圣诞礼物。为什么Ned会是这个幸运儿呢？Ned的特别之处到底在哪里呢？

“额，那天小测的成绩出来了，你知道的吧。”Ned摸摸脑袋，“考得还不错，也许圣诞老人知道这件事？”

于是Peter相信，只要自己很乖，总有一天可以见到圣诞老人的。

 

他六岁那年，钢铁侠已经闻名世界。纽约著名的亿万富翁、花花公子、天才科学家、慈善家Tony Stark举办了STARK EXPO，Peter很喜欢钢铁侠，看展会那天他还戴着钢铁侠的面具。

当大家都在赞叹Stark科技的时候，坏蛋机器人突然出现了，还堵在他的面前。钢铁侠是怎么做的？Peter想着那个金红色的身影，那副战甲有着强大的火力，他总是抬起手臂，用掌心炮对准坏蛋的头颅……

坏蛋的炮口也压下来向着他，千钧一发之际

钢铁侠来了，在他身边落下，用真正的掌心炮轰掉了坏蛋。

“Nice work，kid。”他又匆匆飞走了。

Peter当晚就因为在坏蛋面前不知道躲开甚至妄想使用玩具掌心炮应付又挨了May一顿巴掌炒屁股肉。

“你要乖一点，”May在揍完他之后抱住他边哭边说，“May姨只有你了。”

 

那年的圣诞夜，谁都没有收到来自圣诞老人的礼物。

 

3\. Peter十五岁那年，不小心被一只变异蜘蛛咬了一口，他意外得到了蜘蛛能力，开始在皇后区做一个小小的英雄。他叫自己Spider Man。

“Hey you guys！”抢劫犯们被蛛丝死死地黏在墙上，“抢东西可不好啊，有健康的身体为什么不去工作呢？违法犯罪的事情是不能做的，蜘蛛侠不允许。”

警车呼啸而来，Peter将皮包还给了穿着华贵的夫人，“我想您被打晕的司机可能需要救护车。”

“谢谢你，Spider Man，你是英雄！”

像Iron Man那样——I wish，他在心里补充。他离钢铁侠还有好远好远，钢铁侠是初代复仇者之一，拯救世界的事情只有他跟复仇者们才能做到。而Spider Man——重申被罪犯们无视的法律。他迅速地荡到街的另一边，从墙上跑走了。

他已经很久很久没有见到过圣诞老人了，虽然从他八岁那年起的每个圣诞节，纽约总会有孩子幸运地收到圣诞老人的礼物，他的好朋友Liz也已经收到了好几份，但是Peter Parker没有，从来都没有。

他有听May姨的话，做一个乖孩子。他努力向上，热爱学习，尊敬师长，但是幸运之神——或者说圣诞老人，从来都没有来找过他。

“你还有在屋顶上等他吗？或许你应该早点睡觉，把袜子放在床边，某天早上醒来，里面就会装满了礼物！”

Peter觉得Ned又提出了不靠谱的建议，因为那个早上一直都没有来。

渐渐地，他慢慢长成大男孩了，才知道钢铁侠会在每年圣诞节随机送礼物给纽约的孩子。如此说来，他五岁时见到的圣诞老人，Ned嘴里的“金红色战甲”，就是钢铁侠没错。

只是钢铁侠一直没有看到，皇后区老公寓里那个憧憬了他很久的男孩。

有多大的概率，才能够让从小喜欢的人就是被自己秘密期待着的人呢？圣诞老人与钢铁侠，都是Peter喜欢的Tony Stark。得到蜘蛛能力之后，Peter几乎难以抑住内心的狂喜，他终于可以做钢铁侠也会做的事——维护正义。当蜘蛛侠这件事他没有告诉May，May一定不会同意的。漆黑的路上有太多未知的危险等着他，但他依然行走着，追逐着他的光。

先生，您看到我了吗？

噢，当然，半年之后，在那个狭小公寓的客厅里，Peter终于与他的圣诞老人、他的钢铁侠、他的Mr.Stark见面了。

“Tony。”那双焦糖色大眼睛的主人说。 

他摘下耳机，他对自己说：他被看到了。

 

4\. 事情发生在Mr.Stark邀请他加入复仇者联盟之后的一个早上，钢铁侠跟美国队长大吵了一架，原因好像是队长的男朋友Bucky没忍住吃掉了Tony刚买的甜甜圈，“是李子味的他就可以吃了吗！”Peter给气呼呼的Tony清洗伤口的时候，Tony鼓起脸蛋很生气地说。

“当然不，这是巴恩斯先生的错，”Peter觉得自己的心里好像漫山遍野地开满了小雏菊，一切都是柔软的，美好的。

“等一下我去给您买皇后区最棒的三明治怎么样？”

Tony楞了一下，“为什么不是甜甜圈？”

“您这周的糖分摄入已经超标了。”Peter知道他想说什么，“咖啡味的不行，无糖的也不行，请期待下一周吧，下一周我会为您做最好吃的甜甜圈，相信我。”

 

Peter希望Mr.Stark能为自己的某些事情而期待。

就像我期待您的每一个圣诞节。

他并没有要故意捉弄Mr.Stark的意思，某次行动中他偶然救下了Mr.Stark最喜欢的那家甜甜圈店的老板，执意不肯要那位老板的感谢费——他最喜欢的人是纽约的亿万富翁，况且维护正义就是Spider Man一直在做的事，没有什么特别的。得知Spider Man的心上人很爱吃自家的甜甜圈之后，那位老板一拍大腿，把秘方跟隐藏菜单都给了Peter。用老板的话来说就是：Spider Man不可能泄露我的秘方！

“Nice work，kid。”这是Mr.Stark吃下他亲自做的甜甜圈之后给出的评价。

“这句话，您对别人说过吗？”

Tony看向趴在桌子上的Peter，不明白这是什么意思。

“十年前，在STARK EXPO上，您对我说了同一句话。”

“我一直喜欢您，Mr.Stark。”

 

“妈妈，我看到了圣诞老人！不！是蜘蛛侠！不！是戴着圣诞帽的蜘蛛侠，他在送圣诞礼物！”

“Merry Chirstmas！”

今年的圣诞老人由Spider Man担当，他揪着蛛丝，在城区之间荡来荡去，给每一个乖孩子送上圣诞礼物。

与此同时——

“臭小鬼！” 

如果不是那家伙昨天执意要做那么多次，今晚本来可以两个人一起去送礼物的！

圣诞夜啊！男朋友还要为了别人好好过一个圣诞夜而选择不跟他过圣诞夜！

Tony揉着腰，咬着甜甜圈，靠在沙发上望着壁炉，等他的圣诞老人，不，是圣诞Spidey回来。

一个装满了礼物的布袋从壁炉里掉下来，身后有人捂住他的眼睛，Peter歪了歪脑袋，说：

“Hi，Iron Man。”

 

5\. Tony Stark从来不过圣诞节。

父母还在的时候，他不需要过圣诞节。父母走了之后，他不过圣诞节。

经历过绑架之后，他的生命有赖于胸口的反应堆来延续，他成为了Iron Man。他也曾经迷茫过，自暴自弃过，他甚至在生日时举办荒唐到令自己的秘书小姐生气的派对，穿着他引以为傲的战甲，在美女们面前表演滑稽的把戏。

“Tony，你根本不知道你应该做什么。” 

Mrs.Potts扇了他一个耳光，红着眼睛离开了他的海景别墅。

Tony想来想去，除了拯救世界以外，他能做的事情，应该还有——

他没有可供回忆的快乐童年，所以他决定给纽约的孩子们一个快乐童年。于是他在每个圣诞夜，都带着他的战甲，到烟囱里投递礼物。

大部分礼物都是由机器人投递的，只有少数真正幸运的孩子能得到Iron Man亲自赠送的礼物。他还记得充当圣诞老人的契机是什么，多年前的某个圣诞夜，他救下了一个被反派困在屋里的小女孩，在煤气罐爆炸之前，他勉强抱着她飞出了屋外。

“这个给您，先生。”小女孩解下了自己的手表，“谢谢您救了我，我的生命是您赠送给我的圣诞礼物。”

 

Peter听到这里的时候，低着头，垂着眼，很失落地说：“看来我是很不幸运的孩子，我从来、从来都没有收到过您的圣诞礼物。”

“或许是……你家里没有烟囱？”Tony想了想，“你真的很不幸运吗？那些孩子都只是拥有我的，甚至是我的机器人送出的礼物。”

Tony把Peter的手拉到自己的胸前，Peter觉得那个装置的触感凉凉的。

“Peter Parker拥有的是真正的Iron Man，是独一无二的Tony Stark。”

“不要难过，不要遗憾。我最喜欢的就是你笑起……”

然后他就看到Peter对着他露出了大大的笑脸，细眉乖巧地弯着，Peter身上总是有着阳光与青草的味道，令他觉得安心。

这孩子，从来都不肯叫他失望的。

“我爱你，Peter Parker。”

“我也很爱你，Tony。”

 

 

End.

 

 

 

刚补完《龙与虎》，太甜了啊啊啊啊啊啊龙儿好棒好想吃他做的菜！！！大河好可爱呜呜呜呜呜手乗りタイガー是什么绝妙外号呜呜呜一米四最高！！！！你们快点去结婚！！！妈妈命令你们立刻原地结婚！！！

看到圣诞夜龙儿穿着熊熊的衣服抛下party去大河家陪她过圣诞实现她的愿望我整个人爆炸！！于是就熬夜写了这篇~（虽然已经离圣诞节好远好远了orz）

这是我熬完夜之后睡醒发的成品了……zzZ

 

不喜欢的话，不准告诉我QAQ


End file.
